Teachers and students face challenges in classroom settings that can include distractions caused by students using mobile devices during a class session. For instance, a device being used can potentially compete for the attention of the user operating the device as well as other students or participants in the class or group setting. However, completely banning such devices can preclude the use of education-friendly applications and other related uses that might further the classroom experience for both students and teachers.